Detention
by Veltana
Summary: just as the title says. what will happen ey?


Konoha boarding school was in the outskirts of Konoha. It was a big mansion with hallways and rooms and Uzumaki Naruto always got lost on his ways to class. And since his roommate Kiba didn't have the same classes as he did, he often got late when he had no one to show him the way.  
But this time he wasn't late because of him getting lost.  
His jaws were close-bitten as he ran to the gym hall. The damn algebra teacher had kept him after class to yell at him for always being late. He couldn't help if he got lost, but the teacher didn't believe him.  
He quickly changed his clothes and ran out in the hall. He released a breath when he saw that the class hadn't started yet. He looked around the room for someone he knew and started to walk towards the other side of the hall to sit himself down next to Shikamaru.  
Halfway there a ball hit him in the back of his head and he spun round to see who it was. He saw Sakura and her little gang of popular girls giggle and next to them stood Uchiha Sasuke and his gang of popular boys. The raven had an evil smile on his face and looked challenging at Naruto.  
He picked up the ball and walked over to the little gang and pushed the ball into the Uchiha's chest. "I believe this is yours, ne?" he asked.  
The raven continued to smile and took the ball and played with it a bit. "Did you want something?" Naruto asked and stared into the ravens black orbs. Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and said "No. Just wanted to see your reaction." The girls giggled even more.  
Naruto felt his face turn red by anger. He grabbed Sasukes collar and jerked it. Even thought their faces were inches from each other the blond boy almost screamed "You don't do that!"  
Sasukes eyes got wider in surprise but then he was his calm old self again. "Let go of me dobe" he said and tried to pull away.  
Everyone a mile from where they were standing could hear Sakura cry out "Naruto! Let go of Sasuke-kun!"  
In his mind Sasuke didn't really want to pull away. He felt the blond boy's smell and he really liked it. And those blue eyes; he wanted to drown in them. Naruto let him go but stood still staring at Sasuke.  
The raven brushed his collar as if he had gotten dirt on it. Then without warning he pushed Naruto hard in the chest.  
Naruto fell hard to the ground and the air went out his lungs. "Don't ever touch me again. Get it?" said Sasuke and hoped that it didn't show in his eyes that he wanted it more than ever.  
Naruto stood up and stared at the raven with a look that could kill. He pushed Sasukes shoulder and said "I can touch you how much I want. Get it?"  
The raven looked mad as hell and he was just about to punch Naruto in the face when the sound of a whistle broke through the air, followed by the voice of there teacher "Uchiha! Uzumaki!" he yelled, came up to them and pushed them away from each other "Stop acting like four year olds! If you're seventeen then act like it!"  
Naruto gave the raven a last look then turned away.

This lesson they were suppose to play doge ball and both Sasuke and Naruto made their best effort to hit one another. In the end both of them ended up having to go to detention. On their way there the both pretended like the other one didn't exist. Sasuke did his best to make it seem that way anyway, but he was well aware of the blond boy that walked next to him, smelling of soup and axe.  
They handed their detention notes to the teacher on watch and sat down in empty seats. Except the teacher they were all alone. Naruto got bored after fifteen minutes and took up a piece of paper, a pen and his Ipod from his bag, he put on his head phones and started to draw.  
Sasuke tried to look at what he was doing but there were too many empty seats between them.  
Suddenly the teacher's cell phone rang. He picked it up and after answering "Hi darling" his eyes got wider and wider and then he said "okay I'll be right there" He rushed to his feet and collected his stuff from the desk. He turned to the two boys and said "My wife is having a baby and I have to go. But you two will be all right. Right?"  
Since Naruto had his headphones on he didn't hear anything, but Sasuke answered that they would be and then the teacher was gone.

Now is my chance thought Sasuke and walked over to Naruto and placed him on the other side of Narutos bench. Naruto looked up and took of his headphones. "What are you drawing?" Sasukes asked and took the chair from the bench behind him, turned it and sat down.  
"What do you care?" asked the blond boy and tried to cover it up, but Sasuke grabbed the paper and looked at it. It was a drawing of two boys kissing. Naruto's face turned red and he quickly took it back and putted it down in his bag. "That's some nice drawing" the raven said and looked at Naruto with a genuine smile. Or at least Naruto thought it was genuine, but you could never know when it same to Uchiha Sasuke. He turned even redder at the sight of it, but then an angry and confused look appeared in his eyes. "What? No name calling? No making fun of me for drawing? I bet you think it's girly to draw" the last part he mumbled out. Sasuke just shook his head "I wish I could draw that good. Want to tell me who those two were?"  
Naruto shook his head wildly and just looked down at his hands, pretending to check his nails for dirt. Sasuke leaned forward and tried to look up in the blond boys face. "Please tell me? I won't tell anybody I swear. On my honor of an Uchiha" the last part made Naruto twitch in surprise. He had heard stories about Sasuke swearing on his honor of an Uchiha and that meant that he was dead serious.  
Naruto turned his face towards the Uchiha and look into his big black orbs. Naruto felt some uncomfortable with his own face so close to Sasukes. He wasn't sure if he would be able to control himself. He stood up and walked to the windows and stared at the sky. He really wanted to tell Sasuke but he was afraid of what was going to happen then.

Sasuke watched Naruto stare at the sky and just seconds later he joined him. They stood there for a couple of minutes both well aware of the others presence. Then Naruto took a deep breath, and while staring at his feet he said "Well. It was me and…and…" the words just wouldn't come out. Sasuke took his hand under Narutos chin gently turned Narutos head so he had to look into Sasukes eyes. Naruto swallowed loudly. The blond boy got some courage from staring into the ravens eyes and by feeling his warm hand against his chin. "It was me and you Sasuke" he said with no hesitation. "Thought so" said the raven and Naruto saw glimpse of excitement in Sasukes eyes and just a second later Sasuke had pressed his lips against Narutos.

Naruto felt like and electric current flowed through his body and his knees started to shake. When Sasuke broke the kiss, Naruto leaned himself against the wall and sunk to the floor. Sasuke sat down next to him. "Ever since I saw you the first time I wanted to do that" sighed Naruto and looked at Sasuke. The raven chuckled and said "Sorry to spoil it for you." Naruto chuckled to "I actually don't mind"  
The raven smiled "But you know. I kissed you, so you can still make your dream come true."  
"You're absolutely right" answered the blond boy and with no warning he pressed Sasuke against the wall and kissed him hard.  
Sasuke thought he was going to die of shock when Naruto kissed him. It was everything he ever dreamed of! He ran his fingers through Narutos hair and pushed him harder against him.  
The raven opened his mouth and Naruto didn't hesitate a bit before he stuck his tongue into Sasuke's mouth. God he tasted good!  
Their tongues touched and Sasuke couldn't help to moan a bit. Then Naruto stopped and sat himself next to Sasuke again.  
Both of them drawing deep breaths and trying to calm down. "That could easily have gotten out of hand" Naruto said between his breaths. Sasuke couldn't get a sound out so he just nodded.

When they have calmed down and sat and held each others hands Sasuke suddenly started to laugh heavily. Naruto looked surprising at the raven and was just about to ask what was so funny when Sasuke said "Sakura is going to kill you"  
Sasuke continued to laugh but Naruto couldn't help to not see the funny side of it.


End file.
